


Assistance

by destielmydost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.18 meta fiction, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, This really isn't T but it's not G so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmydost/pseuds/destielmydost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel oneshot.<br/>Slightly different reaction to the mark than the one portrayed onscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I'm too lazy to capitalize. Unbeataed.

When cas grabbed his arm dean went on red alert instinctively. He looked up at castiel as the angel saw the burning red mark and dean saw the anger and worry in the angel's blue eyes. 

"Damnit, dean," castiel growled. He almost sounded like dean himself. "What is this?"  
"A means to an end," dean replied heatedly. He yanked his arm back and pulled down the sleeve. With a glare at castiel dean stalked away around the row of motel rooms behind cas. The mark had been aggravating him since he beat up gadreel and had severely antagonized his mood. He did not even realize he was grumbling angrily to himself till he was interrupted by cas, who spun him around and stared him down.   
Dean looked over cas's shoulder to see sam looking at them curiously about 20 yards away, then returned his gaze to cas's face to stare right back. He had grown accustomed to castiel's endless looks but this was different. Beneath the anger was a look of desperation in those crystalline blue pools.   
"Listen, cas, there's nothing you can say to get the mark off of me. It's staying and I have to find abbadon, so-" dean made a move to step around cas back to the impala but cas's hand went up to deans right shoulder to keep him in place. Dean stared at it pointedly until castiel lowered it.   
"Dean, this isn't about abbadon or any of that," castiel said wearily, "this is about you not being ok. That mark is pure power, and I know what a power overdose feels like. You can't bear that mark without assistance."  
"There ain't no assistance this far into it. I'm the only one with the mark and I'm the only one who can kill abbadon. I can't do that unless I find her and now there's Metatron to deal with.... I don't need any assistance. You should jut just get back to being a half-assed angel while I get something done." Dean felt bad for that remark as he saw castiel's eyebrows scrunch and then droop sadly. Dean knew castiel wasn't nearly as useless as he made it seem, and dean liked having his angel with him. /An/ angel, dean corrected himself. Just an angel. Before he could lose his bravado dean continued, "it would probably be best if we both get back to whatever it is we were doing befo-" dean was cut short when castiel reached up to his face. The angel no longer looked sad or worried. His eyes shone with trepidation as the other hand reached up and cupped deans jaw as well. Slowly castiel and dean both looked up. With a head tilt cas conveyed a question, and with a lick of his lips dean supplied the answer.   
Castiel's mouth was on dean's a split second later, softer than dean would have ever believed. Dean eagerly responded and shoved cas against the motel's outside wall, never disconnecting from castiel's fierce kiss. As the kiss deepened and slowed dean thought of Sam waiting near the impala, possibly seeing all of this, but the moment deans lips moved away from castiel's the angel let out the word "/Dean/" in a low growl and dean ceased to care about all outside this small scene.   
One of cas's hands moved to the nape of deans neck, reaching up and tugging at his hair in a way that made dean smile with pleasure against cas's lips. Meanwhile the other hand went to deans hip to keep the hunter in place. Deans hands sneaked up cas's shirt and felt his hard stomach. Dean realized just how hungry he was for this feeling, being so close to cas and drinking him in as their lips worked together. For the first time in a while the mark didn't ache so badly as dean sank into this world of castiel's arms.


End file.
